The Good And The Bad
by TenshiDemon
Summary: Tala has known Jeff & Matt almost her entire life and along with being a clothes desinger for the WWF things start to happen that she didn't expect. R&R plz! ((This is a re-post with some changes so re-read this to understand what's going on))
1. Default Chapter

Ok I've re-read this story that I did awhile back and thought that I'd change it around some, seeing as how it's one story with all the chapters in the first. So I've changed stuff around with this, if you don't know the story it's called the good and the bad. Hope you like this remake of the story; it should be lot better with the changes so you can understand it better. Later! ~Shugotenshi~

This first part is just telling you info on the people that don't belong in WWE; they belong to me, my own characters. You can read this if you want, but you don't have to the people will get known as the story keeps going. 

Main Character: 

Tala Phoenix is a 21-year-old girl with shoulder length brown hair and red streaks here and there. She has green piercing eyes, stands up to be 5'6 and weighs about 130. She has her belly and tongue pierced and wears punk clothes or anything from Hot Topic. She had a mother (Victoria) and a father (Scott), but they died in a car crash on impact when she was 10. She has one younger brother named Josh, but after the wreck he left and she hasn't heard from him since. She has grown up living in Cameron, NC and has known Jeff and Matt since they were little. She has a job with the WWE as a clothes designer. 

Amanda Kala is a 21-year-old girl with shoulder length blonde hair, but when she's up to it she'll put either green or blue streaks in it. She has blue eyes that look like Sapphire, stands up to be 5'8, and weighs about 135. She has a mother (Rebecca) a father (Chris) and a younger brother (Zac). She wears pink sometimes, but also wears punk clothes from Hot Topic. She's best friends with Tala and along with her has grown up with Jeff and Matt. She dated Jeff in high school, but after he got signed with the WWE they broke up so he could live his dream. Now she works for the WWE as well, as a wrestler/diva named Sapphire. 

Josh Phoenix is a 20-year-old boy with sandy blonde hair that's cut short kind of like Jeff's, but he usually spikes it up and either puts green, blue, or red on the tips. He has green eyes, stands up to be almost 6 foot, and weighs about 225. He has his right eyebrow, tongue, and chin pierced as well as a small tattoo on his right shoulder. It's a graveyard scene with 2 tombstones with his parent's name on them. He left home 11 years ago, after his parent's death, but doesn't blame his sister for anything. He needed some time away from the little town, but he misses his sister. 

Ok now that's out of the way I'll start on the first chapter, hope you like this remake of the story and tell me what ya think of it now. Later! ~Shugotenshi~


	2. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since I last saw or heard from Jeff and Matt and now I'm sitting in front of the television waiting for Raw to come on as I sulk. Jeff had told me that they would keep in touch while they were gone, but like always that never happens anymore. It's not like I blame them for leaving me, I mean it's there job to go around the United States and god knows where else for their career. You would think that even for a split second they would call me and tell me that they were all right and not to worry, but no they leave me, poor little Tala, by herself. I laugh at the thought of keeping up with those two while thinking up new design for his lordship Paul, but he's known as Hunter. 

__

Yeah right and I'm queen of England I thought to myself before I heard the phone ringing

I glared over at the phone that was sitting on the table in the middle of the room before getting to my feet and walking over to it answering it as I went back to watching Raw. 

"Hello, this better be good I'm watching Raw" I said threateningly into the phone with mock annoyance

"Hey chill it's just me, ya know your best friend Amanda?" Amanda stated with mock annoyance 

"Oh hey best friend named Amanda! How are you doing?" I stated with a grin before laughing 

"Ha very funny now as I was going to say, how's the design coming?" Amanda asked changing the subject

"Um it's getting there I think I just need to finish this after Raw cause looking at Edge right now isn't helping any" I stated as I dropped the paper and watched Edge run down the ramp and slide into the ring

"Oh come on girl it can't be that hard! As for Edge goes I think I need to come over and help you need to concentrate on getting that design done before Vince yells at you again" Amanda said in a fake royal voice

"Hey don't go all royal on me now! I can't help it if Edge is far more motivating then Vince!" I stated as I watched Edge taunt the crowd

"Ok fine I'm coming over and we'll watch and work through this ok?" Amanda suggested

"Hmm ok fine you can come, but I know the real reason is because your brother is getting on your nerves again" I stated with a smile as Edge threw his trench coat to the side 

"Well for your info it's not because of my brother...it's because I want to see Edge to, but my brother is watching Matrix again!" Amanda stated with a laugh 

"Well get your ass over here before ya miss it! He's already took the trench off" I stated before saying bye and hanging up the phone. 

After few minutes a knock came at the door before I screamed out to the person to come in cause I'm not getting up to miss Edge. The door opened and Amanda came in laughing as she closed the door and came over sitting beside me. I handed her a paper that had an }{}{}{ design on the front in a weird shape that had "Pain is Temporary" written in an arch over the design. 

"Wow! This is really good Tala think you make one of the best designers the WWE has right now" Amanda stated 

"Thanks Mandy" I stated teasingly before taking the paper back

"Oh shut up! Now lets get back to watching Edge" Amanda stated with a grin before we turned our attention back to the show.

After the show was over Amanda helped me clean the house up a bit while we kept talking bout the show that night. 

"Can you believe that was Kane?" Amanda questioned with a grin

"Oh I know he looked so different, but he's still my big red machine" I stated with dreamy eyes

"Oh come on know the guy is married right?" Amanda stated with a tease

"Oh now you did it! Shatter my dreams of not becoming the red machines wife!" I stated dramatically 

"Ha! Very funny! Now if you don't mind I'm tired and I want to sleep before the sun comes up. Unlike some people around here I've got to get up and out of here by noon for Heat" Amanda stated 

"Oh ok if you really have to just punch Jazz for me one time ok?" I suggested with a smile

"Hey no problem don't even have to ask" Amanda stated before we hugged 

"Ok well see ya whenever" I stated as we walked to the door

"Hey don't worry I'll be back in three days no more no less" Amanda stated 

"Yeah that's what Jeff and Matt said and look where there at now" I stated angrily

"I know hun, but you also know that's their career as well as mine. I'm sure one of them will call you tonight" Amanda stated reassuringly

"Yeah I won't hold my breath for it though" I stated and after another hug I watched Amanda walk across the street and go into her house. 

I had just stepped out of the shower and crawled into my bed when the phone started ringing again. I glared at the phone for few seconds before answering it, lying down on my back to look at the ceiling.

"Hello?" I answered angrily 

"Tala I'm so sorry we didn't call you sooner and I'm sorry if I woke ya up, but you know how our career is and we hardly get any time to call anyone" Matt stated rambling

"Matt calm down babes it's ok I understand that you can't call me whenever ya want and I forgive ya" I stated with laughter in my voice

"Ok great thanks you're the best, so um want to be an M F'er?" Matt asked with a grin

"Now Matt I've told you bout that before and I'll tell you again, hell no!" I stated with a smile

"Yeah me either, but I'm getting a new gimmick and I need someone to help me carry the news around" Matt stated

"Why now Amy? She's your quote unquote girlfriend anyway?" I questioned pulling the covers closer to my body to keep me warm

"Yeah I know maybe I will, but um yeah did ya watch us tonight?" Matt asked 

"Of course I did Matt, I'd never miss it for the world" I stated with a smile as I remembered the Boyz running out and punching away at Lance and Willie

"That's great cause um we got some news to tell ya" Matt stated, but suddenly I heard a "damn it Jeff" then someone else came on the line

"Get this Tala, we're coming to NC next week! It's going to be for three weeks and then after that we're off for a month" Jeff stated excitedly laughing like a little kid

"Oh really? That's great! I can't wait!" I stated same way as Jeff 

"Yeah and the best part about the whole thing is that your coming and for once not on a business trip" Jeff stated

"Mean to tell me that you actually got Vince to let me take a break for once?" I asked in disbelief

"Yeah we already talked to Vince and he said that you don't have to do any designs after that Triple H your working on. So you're spending the three weeks with us without any work!" Jeff stated excitedly 

"Great I can't wait! I've been stuck in this house for god knows how long and I can't take one more day of this crap" I said with a sigh of relief 

"Well I'm going to let you go and get some sleep cause we'll be by sometime tomorrow morning to get ya" Jeff said calming down a little

"Oh ok night Jeff, love ya bunches" I said 

"Night sweetie, love ya bunches too hang on Matt wants to say goodnight" Jeff stated before handing the phone over to Matt

"Hey Tala baby just wanted to say night and sleep sweet darlin' " Matt said sweetly 

"Your so sweet Matt love ya bunches, sleep sweet too" I said with a smile

"Night Tala love ya bunches too now get some sleep darlin' we'll be there sometime tomorrow morning, but not sure when right now" Matt stated annoyingly 

"Don't worry bout it Matt I'm use to just waking up whenever so just come in and wake me if I'm not up right away. Still have the key right, mean ya didn't lose it again have you?" I questioned 

"No sweetie I've got it with me this time so we'll come get ya when we get there. Night Tala" Matt said and I faintly heard Jeff scream out the same thing before hanging up and going to sleep. 

Ok that's it for this chapter, hope you like it! Now on to the next chapter! ~Shugotenshi~


	3. Chapter 2

The sun was shining in my face the next day and I was suddenly taken from my dreams by a loud buzzing noise before slamming my hand over the damn alarm clock and pulling the covers down to my waist as I stretched and yawned. I flipped the radio on and Wish List by Pearl Jam started to play as I got up and sung along while getting ready to take my shower. As soon as I turned the shower on the phone started ringing I turned and glared at the phone for couple seconds hoping that it would stop after the first ring, but it kept ringing so I walked back into my room and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered annoyingly

"Don't tell me ya were still asleep?" Matt's voice asked in disbelief

"No I was about to take my shower until you just called," I said half-angry

"I'm sorry sweetie didn't mean to, but um wanted to let ya know we just arrived at Douglas airport and will be over in guessing around 30 minutes" Matt stated unsure of the timing

"Oh ok well whenever ya get here just make yourselves at home if I'm not out of the shower yet, but I think I will be by then and making breakfast on top of that so what ya want?" I asked knowing they wanted a home cooked breakfast for once

"Oh I want pancakes, bacon, some toast, orange juice" Matt started to list out what he wanted, but the phone was suddenly jerked away from him 

"Ok what the guy is trying to say is yes we'd love to have some breakfast and we'll leave it up to you to make whatever ya want" Jeff said 

"Ok well I'll see ya when you get here I really need to take my shower now if ya don't mind" I stated in mock annoyance

"I know babes why I took the phone from Matt so go take your shower and we'll see you in a few, but um make sure ya make plenty ok?" Jeff suggested 

"Um ok why?" I questioned knowing that the two were up to something 

"Just take your shower you'll find out when we get there" Jeff said before saying bye and hanging up.

I put the phone down and glared down at it for couple seconds before walking back into the bathroom and taking my shower. It was 20 minutes after the shower and I was just wrapping my hair up in a towel before I heard the front door being unlocked and muffled voices come from the living room. I noticed that there was more then just Jeff and Matt talking while I went over to my closet and started looking for something to wear for that day. I was so caught up in singing to Always by Saliva to even notice that someone had walked into my room and was standing behind me. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist and I screamed before jumping mile high then turning around to see that it had been Jericho and I glared at him while he was laughing. 

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I asked angrily

"Calm down we came with Jeff and Matt they thought it would be a good surprise the rest of the guys are in the living room waiting for ya. I just couldn't help my self the timing was right and everything" Chris said with a smile before laughing again

"Well now get the hell out before I throw you out!" I screamed acting like I was still mad at him

"What if I don't then what are ya going to do?" Chris asked narrowing his eyes while getting into his ego gimmick

"Just one question, does Jeff and Matt know you're in here?" I questioned and smiled when I saw his face fall then he smiled, bowed, and walked out of the room.

I laughed at the behavior as Chris left the room, mean everyone knows how protective Jeff and Matt are when it comes to me. I'm like there baby sister or something and they would have killed Chris if they knew he had been in my room like I had been and a blush suddenly formed over my cheeks as I finally realized as well. I looked down and noticed the towel still wrapped around me before sighing with relief and going back to finding something to wear. After couple more seconds I settled on wearing my hip hugger blue jeans that had tribal designs on the side that Jeff had gotten me for my 20th birthday, black boots that had buckles on the sides, and a black tank top with mesh sleeves. I brushed my hair out before putting it into a high ponytail then walked out of my room and into the living room. I smiled as I saw Adam, Jason, and Chris sitting on the couch playing a game on my PS2 while Matt, Shane, and Shannon were watching from sitting on the floor. I looked over and saw Jeff, Amy, and Amanda sitting at the dining room table painting Jeff's nails again. Shannon was the first to look up and notice me before running over and picking me up in a huge hug as I giggled and hugged him back. He was soon followed by the rest of the guys doing the same thing before Amy and Amanda hugged me in a group hug before taking me over to where the two had been sitting at before. 

"I've missed ya Tala how things going so far?" Amy asked 

"As good as they can get here," I said with a smile while the three of us laughed

"That's good so um we going to fix breakfast or what?" Amy questioned with a smile

"Oh that's right hmm ok well get ready to be ambushed by what they want, mean you know how they are when it comes to eating. Those guys are like cave animals or something" I stated getting up and walking into the living room while Amy and Amanda went into the kitchen to get everything out that we would need.

After the guys had told us what they wanted I went back and the three of us started cooking it before placing everything on the dining room table then calling them in to get whatever they wanted. After everyone had eaten there share of breakfast we started walking out to the cars so the guys could practice for tonight's show. Jeff, Matt, Shane, and Shannon wanted me to ride with them to check up on what I had been doing since they left, but Amy and Amanda told them they would have to wait cause I was going with them instead. Everyone climbed into their respective cars before pulling out of my driveway and heading over to the arena for practice. 

Ok if this comes out to be short I'm sorry for that ^_^ just stick with me I mean these chapters were shorter then these are now so I'm trying to make them longer by adding some more stuff and changing stuff around. It might be confusing at first, but I've got the whole story written down I'm just re-posting it so it's more then 1 chapter. ^_^ Hope ya like so far I'll start with the next chapter soon and have it posted hopefully by either tonight or tomorrow. ~Shugotenshi~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Ok well here's the 3rd chapter! I hope you like this better then before! To make sure no one is confused when I wrote this it was called the WWF so I'm keeping it like that! There was no roster split and at the time Flair and Vince were fighting over the WWF. This takes place during that time in the WWF, not sure when it was, but I do know that the nWo was still there along with X-Pac, Raven, and others that are no longer in the WWF. ^_^ Any suggestions are welcome! Now let's get to the story! ^_^ 

We had arrived at the arena around 10 that morning and Amy and Amanda dragged me all over the arena as if I had never seen the arena before. I laughed and let them drag me around the arena as they introduced me to other wrestlers like Kane, Rob, Trish, Jackie, Bradshaw, Undertaker, and Rock. After I had met most of the roster of the WWF Amanda and Amy took me down to ringside while they went into the ring to practice. I watched intently when I felt someone sit next to me so I turned and saw that it was Jericho, Jeff, Matt, Edge, and Christian. I leaned back in my chair as Edge started playing with my hair as Jeff and Matt started talking about something or another, but I blocked it from my mind and just relaxed under Edge's fingertips as they ran through my hair and down my neck. 

"I take it you like what I'm doing?" Edge whispered in my ear so I could only hear him

"Yeah keep that up and I'm all yours" I said with a smile as he chuckled and kept running his fingers over my neck

"That a promise?" Edge asked with his heart-melting grin

"Have to get past Jeff and Matt first" I said in a soft whisper as his hands started running over my shoulders

"Think of it already done my sweet" Edge stated in my ear before kissing where my neck and shoulder met, making me shiver slightly.

All to soon his hands stopped rubbing my shoulders and I sighed in frustration as I heard Vince's voice yell over the arena for the guys to get in the back before they opened the doors to let the fans inside. I glanced over where a clock was and my eyes widen as I realized that it was 7 at night already and heard Edge laughing behind me. I turned to glare at him, but he smirked and ran his fingers through my hair brushing them away from my face before kissing my cheek.

"See how much time flies by when the two of us are having fun?' Edge questioned with a smile 

"Yeah well I don't like it one bit" I said crossing my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes

"Don't be that way sweetie you can stay out here and cheer for me when I come out if ya want" Edge stated wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me in for a hug

"Actually she has to stay out here she's part of the story line now" Matt's voice cut in from behind me

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning around to see Matt and Jeff standing in front of me with smiles on their lips

"We forgot to mention one other thing, your going to be on camera tonight" Matt stated with a smile

"Why am I going to be on camera?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at Matt as I saw Flair walking over to us

"Cause I want you to attack Brock when he's about to hit Jeff with a chair" Flair stated with a grin

"What for?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest glaring at Flair

"I'm trying to build another story line with the Hardyz and I want you to be the main focus in the story line. I've noticed that your very close to these two men and I need someone besides Lita" Flair said 

"Come on Tala you know you've always wanted to hit Brock with a chair after all that crap he's done before. I mean behind the camera he's a good guy, but you know on camera is a different story" Jeff stated with a knowing smile

"Yeah your right I've always wanted to beat the crap out of him hmm ok I'll do it, but that's all I have to do right?" I questioned glaring at Flair then looking over at Matt and Jeff

"That's all you're going to do Matt and Jeff will take care of the rest and you just go along with it ok? Matt will get mad about you coming into the ring and you two just start arguing when ya get backstage. You're going to be more of a vault so you won't have to worry bout fighting any one at this point. We still need a name for your gimmick and stuff, but we'll deal with that later on when we find out how the crowd reacts to this" Flair stated with a smile putting his hand out so I would shake it in agreement

"Oh ok that's fine for now ok I'm in" I said and shook his hand.

Couple hours later Raw is War had started and the first match was up, Hardyz against Brock in a handicap match. It was already 5 min into the match and the Hardyz were getting beat pretty badly by Brock and I watched him go out of the ring and grab a chair. He went back into the ring and was about to hit Jeff with the chair, but I jumped into the ring with my own chair and hit him continuously with it till he was bleeding from his head and mouth. Suddenly the refs came into the ring and carried Brock out of the ring while I went to check on Jeff and Lita checked on Matt. I helped Jeff up and all 4 of us walked out and up the ramp with the crowd cheering for us. As I sat Jeff down on the couch Matt jumped in and started yelling at me.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Matt asked angrily

"I just wanted to help I mean for once I didn't feel like seeing that asshole hurt Jeff!" I shot back glaring at him

"I thought I told you not to interfere in the match, don't you realize that you could've been seriously injured by the hands of that man?" Matt asked still glaring at me

"I don't care what you told me to do you're not my father and I don't have to listen to you!" I said jumping up in front of him with anger in my eyes

"I know I'm not your father, but I am your brother and you need to listen to me from now on!" Matt stated angrily. 

The crowd could be heard gasping in shock as they watched everything that was happening on the titan tron as Matt looked over to where Lita was sitting as if to ask for some help. Lita sighed angrily before getting up and walking over to the two glaring at both of them before facing Matt.

"Maybe she has her reasons for what she did, I for one think she was very brave for doing what she did. I'm not picking sides or anything, but Matt you need to lighten up and let her do what she wants. The two of you are so stubborn that nothing will be done tonight and you'll just be standing here glaring at each other till one of you pass out. Blaze you know that Matt would never want to see Jeff get hurt, but you need to respect your brother's wishes and not get involved if it includes someone like Brock Lesnar" Lita explained as she looked from Matt over to Blaze

"I know that Li I just think that Matt only has one thing on his mind right now and that's those damn tag title belts! He doesn't care if Jeff gets hurt as long as they get the tab belts he's happy. I know that it could've been dangerous for me to be out there tonight, but just like you say live for the moment! That's what I did and if you don't like it then just get over it!" I said before going back over and sitting down next to Jeff.

I wiped a warm cloth over Jeff's face as I cleaned the blood off before he smiled reassuringly up at me while Matt and Lita had gone into another part of the room to leave the two of us alone. I smiled before running my fingers through his blue and green hair laughing lightly at the thought of Jeff doing that to my hair. 

"Why can't you just pick one color and stay with that one?" I asked wiping some blood off his shoulder

"Realize who your talking to then rephrase that question?" Jeff stated with a smile 

"Oh yeah ok forget I even asked," I said with the same smile before feeling his hand on my shoulder

"Do me a favor and help me up, I got to go to the EMTs office to get checked out" Jeff suggested trying to get up wincing in pain as he tried to sit up

"Jeff don't move so much you could hurt yourself more then before just use me as a crutch and I'll get you to the EMTs office" I stated with a reassuring smile.

I placed Jeff's arms around my neck before wrapping mine around his waist before telling Matt and Lita where I was going then we walked out of the room and started going down the hallway. I could tell he was in pain, but he just smiled at me trying to reassure me that he was ok before we got into the EMTs office. As we walked in an EMT guy came running over noticing Jeff's injuries before ushering us over to a table where Jeff laid down on his back. I sat on one side while the EMT guy checked on Jeff then after cleaning him and placing bandages where they went he told Jeff to stay out of the ring for couple of days to let the injuries heal properly. Jeff nodded his head in agreement, but I saw the amusement in his eyes and after the guy had left I glared at him.

"Don't even think about it he said stay out for couple days and you better or else I'll kick your ass myself" I said glaring at him as he smiled at me 

"Come on Blaze your no fun any more" Jeff said with pout of his lips and sad look running in his eyes

"No Jeff you heard what he said I don't want you to get hurt more then you already are" I said narrowing my eyes at him

"Ok fine I'll stay out, but I want you to do something for me" Jeff stated looking up at me with seriousness running in his eyes

"What would that be?" I asked sitting down next to him on the table

"I know you care about me, but please for the health of Matt don't come down to the ring when he says not to ok?" Jeff suggested

"Fine I won't come down, but I'm not promising anything if I have the urge to come out" I said with a smile.

Jeff shook his head lightly with the same smile before standing on the ground and with my help we walked out of the office and back down the hallway towards the locker room again. I helped him over to where he was at before we left then kissed his cheek before telling him I was going to get a drink. Jeff nodded his head ok before telling me to get him something as well before falling to sleep I smiled and told Matt and Lita before walking out of the room and going down the hallway. 


End file.
